edenfellfandomcom-20200214-history
Arbor Aster-Rose Flores
Personality Aster-Rose is one of the most nurturing sprites out there. She treats others like she treats the forest; with the utmost respect and kindness. She sees everyone and everything as a gift from nature itself. She believes the people of Edenfell are living beings brought to the earth to show gratitude through selfless acts. Because of her peaceful home environment Aster-Rose has many qualities and traits that have been influenced by other family members. She is kind-hearted, sweet, vivacious and overall good-natured. She’s been given different nicknames due to her dedication to helping the forest and the other sprites around her. Though, when people annoy or hurt Aster-Rose, she gets a little more feisty. She’ll become more sassy and sarcastic, maybe even rude when conversing with the disliked individual. Story A typical romance. Two people fall in love and then... tragedy strikes. Aster-Rose fell in love with a Gaian man. He was a heroic, muscular and chivalrous man. Upon laying eyes on him Aster-Rose was swept off her feet. He was honourable and powerful, she couldn’t help but fall for him. People discouraged the relationship, saying she was too young, too innocent to be seen with someone so wicked, ignorant and brutish. But only she knew that he wasn’t what they all believed he was. Atlas, was a soft, intelligent fighter and all he wanted to do was please the young sprite. He would bring her gifts and she would serenade him with his favourite songs. Nothing could possibly go wrong for the two of them. It’s what they told each other everyday. Little did they know they were lying to one another. “I told myself I would never have to hold the corpse of my lover in my own arms. And I was right, I didn’t have to because, instead, I was the one being cradled by the fragile arms of Aster...” ''- Atlas'' Atlas was close to death after a fight with someone who was much more powerful than him. Atlas would never start a fight on his own, he was provoked. And because of this he fought in a battle he couldn’t win. The sad part: he knew he couldn’t win, and yet he found himself face to face with death when it could’ve been avoided. Aster-Rose tried to give him all the mana she could transfer but it wasn’t enough. She was too weak at the time, she didn’t have enough experience. ”I saw everything. The soil soaking the blood coming out of Atlas’s body. I heard groans of pure pain and the muffled screams were ringing in my ear.”' ''- Aster-Rose' She held him in her arms refusing to let go, wishing she could mend him. She was known for helping and caring for anything and everything in sight, yet when it mattered the most she was helpless. No one understood her pain. No one understood what she saw and experienced. She sang his favourite songs through her sobs and kept him close to her heart. ''”It was as if I was watching the last summer flower wilt because of the change of seasons. Except I knew it won’t grow back later.”' '- Aster-Rose'' Aster-Rose was heartbroken. She lost someone whom she treated like her own personal forest. She felt guilty for watching it, not stopping it. She knew Atlas could forgive her, but she couldn’t forgive herself. She kept thinking: “if only I could give more mana” or “if only I could’ve fought with him”. Luckily, Daisy and Marigold were there for Aster-Rose. They helped her cope with the emotional pain and broken heart. Soon, Aster-Rose was back to her regular life, but she still keeps her memories of Atlas near her. There is a tree that was planted by Aster-Rose and her sisters in memory of Atlas, her first love. Only the Flores know which one it is, and when the time comes, Aster-Rose will have a tree right next to it. Resources Most of her currency and materials come from her family, but she lives in her own home away from family. Equipment and Weaponry A butterfly Staff passed down to the eldest females in the Flores family. A bow with an enchanted set of arrows (the arrows have been enchanted to be shot and travel at 100m/s). Specialisations Invention concepts/ideas. Building, molding and crafting from natural and artificial materials. Quick thinking and problem solving. Extreme accuracy and precision with a bow and arrows. Category:OC Imperial Sorcerer Category:Imperial Sorcerers